The Undying Dream
by NightTheDead
Summary: Ash has always wanted to complete his dream no matter what right? So how will he deal with an undying apocalypse? Find out how Ash and friends struggle through Kiseraki going through perils never before seen in his adventures, where there is love and death awaiting! Rated M For Violence, Sexual Themes, Language, Gore, Death.


**Well this is my first attempt at writing a story so here I go :D! Though this is the character list I made, with characters i made and didn't make, that I will be using:**

Clemont & Bonnie (Pokemon X&Y)  
Serena (Pokemon X&Y)  
Cilan (Pokemon B&W)  
Iris (Pokemon B&W)  
Dawn Berlitz  
Professor Oak  
Delia Ketchum  
Lance Lamperous (OC)  
Red Stone (OC)  
Katherine Summers (OC)  
Ash Ketchum  
Misty WaterFlower  
Brock Harrison  
May Maple  
Max Maple  
Mr. Jared Lamperous (OC)  
Ms. Suzanne Stone (OC)  
Ms. Cassandra Summers (OC)  
Drake (An extremely intelligent and powerful dratini capable of speech and many other talents) ((OC))

P.S. There will be more so if you want to suggest some characters, I'm all ears. Note: I am looking for names/personalities/descriptions. Also there will be descriptions for the ones I currently have soon.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Characters, Anything that I do not own goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

It was a crystal clear night, not a single cloud anywhere to be found. Under this beautiful sky, however, was a tragic slaughterfest as many people were being shot at, by a group of dangerous thugs, in a local apartment complex in the north western part of Kiseraki City. Though thankfully the police had just arrived on the scene just as a man was shot in the head, his wife screaming her head off before she too was silenced for good.

"Protect the civilians!" Shouted the commander and chief, Jared Lamperous to his subordinates.

The police rushed off to secure the civilians, as they were being shot at. The civilians ran as fast as they could, unfortunately for one of them, he was shot through the chest dying instantly as the bullet went through his heart. The man who didn't even have time to scream, fell forward as he died.

After getting all, minus one, civilians behind the police barricades, the police rushed in as they shot at the local thugs intentionally aiming only for their legs and arms to incapacitate them.

Eventually after 6 of their men being incapacitated, the three remaining local thugs ran off with several police officers hot on their trails. The remaining police then started handcuffing the men and throwing them into squad cars, with a few of them driving off to a hospital with the delinquents. Yet the chief decided to stay a bit longer.

"Huuh." Sighed Jared as he looked sadly at the two men and one women that were killed.

Though Jared was use to this kinda thing, being chief for 5 months and a police officer for a year will do that to you. Though being use to it doesn't mean you aren't going to feel sad about it.

The paramedics that were standing by came and put the 3 dead bodies in a bag before putting them on gurneys and taking them to the ambulance truck, Jared watching them all the while.

Just then many news vans pulled up, bringing with them, numerous cameras and video equipment as the news reporters, for their respective stations got ready and prepped up. Unsurprisingly, one of these news reporters from KRCN came up, along with the camera man, to Jared and started questioning him about the incident.

"Mr. Lamperous could you enlighten us about what happened here?" Asked the news reporter, Cassandra Summers.

"Well Cassandra what happened here is the classic shoot out from a local gang." Stated Jared.

"Interesting is there any details you could give me and ours viewers?" Cassandra asked again.

"You want details? Very well. 2 men and 1 woman were murdered by these local thugs in disgusted joy as they had their fun!" Jared answered with rage in his voice.

"That's saddening news to hear Mr. Lamperous, we'd like to hear more but sadly were out o-" Ended Cassandra as she was interrupted mid-sentence by a scream, with the camera man switching over to where the scream was coming from.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed out a paramedic as his neck was bit by one of the thought to be dead men.

The paramedic who was bitten into moved back, holding his wound shakily while staring at the supposed dead man. The supposed dead man climbed himself out of the bag, falling off the gurney while doing so. After getting up the man started stumbling as he tried to walk towards the stunned crowd of police, civilians, medics and news teams.

As the man tried his hardest to get to them, Jared was staring at the features of the once dead man. The bullet hole in his head with blood gushing out of his head, drenching the ground as he slipped on his own blood staining his decaying grey yet greenish skin. Though as much as he wanted to laugh in his head at the hilarious yet horrifying scene he couldn't. Why you may ask? It is because of the man's eyes, they were a bright red and glowing, so red that he couldn't see the iris or pupils, hell they were so red a certain clan of sharingan wielders couldn't hold a candle to them.

After not being able to take much more of this one officer took out his pistol and aimed at the man's chest, shooting and intending to take his life.

Jared, eyes widening yelled, "I didn't give you the order to shoot!" as he looked at the officer that took the shot.

"I-I'm s-sorry chief I-I don't know w-what came over m-me." Stuttered the frightened officer.

Amazingly the man who was shot at for the second time that night, got up and looked up at the sky and then proceeded to let out an excruciatingly loud roar/screech filled with so much anguish and rage that it scared the officers Houndooms and the medics Blisseys.

After letting it out, the other 2 dead bodies that were on the gurneys, got up and then started tearing into the 2 paramedics that were watching over them, with the 2 medics screaming until they were both silenced forever by the 2 undead dead bodies tearing into them as the rest of the growingly scared crowd watched with fear clear in their eyes.

When the 2 seemingly living dead were finished eating their meals, they joined the first man, who was standing silently watching the crowd, looking as if he was deciding who to devour first. After the crowd and thought to be dead victims had a stare down for the past 5 minutes, all 3 of the undead victims let out an ear-piercing screech just as the first one did moments ago.

Right before they started limping moreso dragging themselves to the stunned crowd, who were in which still in shock before realization set in and they started screaming with a passion and determination that a certain blonde headed orange jump suit wearing ninja started to feel jealous before the civilians, and medics all either drove or ran as fast as they could while the news teams and police men and woman started to record and or engage the undead targets respectively.

* * *

**So I know this is a bad spot to end this chapter but I just want to know I'm not wasting my time since its my first story and all, so leave a review or whatever if you liked this and want me to keep going or something :D!**


End file.
